Roger (Lord of the Flies)
Roger is one of Jack Merridew's friends from Lord of the Flies he is also the most violent and sadistic boy on the island, he and Jack were from the British boy's school where he was one of the choir boys, upon being stranded he disreguards his cloak and becomes a follower of Jack, early in the story he is described as a quiet loner boy who seemed to have a darkness within him. he is the most eager to follow Jack's orders and becomes his watchman on one of his duties he watches the younger children and he decides to pick on them he throws rocks at them being careful not to hit them, kicks down their sand castles, throws sand in their faces, during the second successful pig hunt Roger is the most agressive he kills a few of the mother hog's piglets and once the sow is brought down he begins to torture her, he beats and stabs her multiple times and his torture ends when he sticks his spear up her anus and he told Jack how much he enjoyed hearing her squeal in pain, later he helps Jack mount the pig's head on a pike as an offeriing to the monster they thought lived on the island. Later one of their companions Simon gets lost during an exploration on the island and he encounters a dead pilot and eventually locates the rest of the boys who are frenzied from the kill and think he is the monster as they cannot see very well as it is dark by the time he gets back and Jack and Roger lead an attack on him where most of the other boys beat and stab him to death, only later do they find out it was Simon that they killed and Roger shows no remourse for his actions, one night Jack's tribe leads an attack on Ralph, Piggy, Sam, and Eric's tribe where they steal Piggy's glasses which they had used to start fires and abducts Sam and Eric, on their journey back they find Roger whipping Sam and Eric with a branch, Ralph and Piggy demand that they give the glasses back and let Sam and Eric go, and Piggy start lecthering them on how uncivilized they are behaving and that eventually they will become savages, Roger is annoyed by Piggy's speech so he picks up a large boulder and drops it from the cliff side he is standing on where it lands on Piggy's head crushing his skull and killing him, everyone including Jack stares in shock and horror at what he just did and Roger smiles proudly. Ralph is horrified at this so he decides to escape from the island where the other boys with the exception of Sam and Eric decide to kill him, at one point Ralph encounters Sam and Eric where they tell him that Roger has made a large pike for Ralph's head and that he would kill them too if he found out about their encounter, the rest of the boys set a fire to the island to lure Ralph out of the cave he's hiding in and he makes a run for it he encounters Roger at one point and he manages to escape by stabbing him in the leg, later Ralph makes it to the beach where he encounters a naval officer who had come because of the fire when Jack, Roger and the rest of the boys make it to the beach they spot the officer and are speechless, it is unknown what happens to them after that. Roger is meant to symbolize the allorgory of human nature into savagery without civilzation. Category:Kid Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Villains